Harry Potter and The Rosary Of Souls
by Boond0ck Saint
Summary: During Harry’s Fifth Year, Hogwarts get an unexpected DADA and transfer student, the wizarding world gets a new threat, and there’s still those pesky OWLS to deal with.
1. Chapter 1: Dementors and the Dead

**Disclaimer: All Harry Potter characters belong to J. K. Rowling. All Buffy The Vampire Slayer characters belong to Joss **

**Chapter 1: Dementors and the Dead**

Another long, hot summer's day was finally coming to a close, and thankfully for the most of the inhabitance of Number, Four Privet Drive it was a long, hot, NORMAL summer's day. In fact it was like this all summer, nothing peculiar happened no people appearing out of the chimney, no flying Ford Anglias, nothing. In fact, the strangest thing to happen on Privet Drive was the vulture that circled around the area for about a day. This was fine and dandy with Vernon Dursley and his family, who hated all things weird and peculiar, but for the skinny, black-haired, bespectacled boy who lived with the Dursleys it was almost madding. All summer, Harry Potter was looking for a sign, strange deaths, disappearances, anything that would give him a hint to the plans of Lord Voldemort. At the end of his fourth year at Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Harry had witnessed the dark lord's return to power as he and fellow Hogwarts student Cedric Diggory were set to tie for the winner of the Tri-Wizard Tournament. Harry was the only one to escape the encounter alive. Now he was vigilantly watching for any sign what so ever to Voldemort's plans now that he was back to his full power.

Harry had mostly been watching for any unusual story on the evening news, but the only note worthy thing that happened all summer was a mugging in London where the attacker took a nice, big bite out of his victim. ("It's drugs" Uncle Vernon insisted "all of the street trash are on drugs I tell you"). The news from the wizarding world was as equally devoid of Voldemort's return. He the _Daily Prophet _delivered to a park a few blocks away from Privet Drive; the last thing he wanted was to deal with his aunt and uncle's rage if they found a newspaper about the magic world in their house. Harry hopped out of bed and walked over to the owl cage in the corner of his room. With night rapidly approaching, he would need to let his pet owl go out to hunt. He opened the cage door, and snow-white owl playfully nipped his fingers with her beck. "Don't be out to long" Harry told Hedwig as he took her over to the open window and let her fly silently into the incoming darkness. With his only true companion at Number, Four Privet Drive gone, Harry decided he would go for a walk. There where a lot of things he need to think about, so a walk would be the best way to sort his head out.

"Mum, Dad, I'm me and some of the guys are going to the carnival" Harry heard his cousin Dudley call out as he descended the stairs. "All right son" Harry heard Uncle Vernon say "here's your allowance, and don't worry about curfew I know boys will be boys. You and your mates have a good time." Not wanting to deal with all three Dursleys Harry waited until he heard the door close before he went to leave the house. "And where do you think your going boy?" Harry here the unpleasant voice of his uncle ask as he reached the door. "I'm going for a walk" Harry answered not turning to see the plump face of his uncle. "I know your up to something, I don't know what it is yet but I know you are." Harry felt his anger building up. "I'm not up to anything; I just want to go for a walk." Vernon glared at his nephew "You listen to me boy, stay away from that carnival" Vernon said as he forced Harry to look him in the face "Dudley doesn't need you to embarrass him in front of his friends with your abnormity." "You talk about it like I'm deformed" Harry retorted. "It would be better if you where," Vernon spat "maybe then we could have got some sympathy for taking you in." Harry was now almost at the boiling point, "I'm just going for a walk, I don't care about Dudley and your stupid muggle carnival" yelled as he wrestled free from his uncle and opened the door to leave. "I'm warning you boy, don't go near that carnival you hear me, don't even look in it's general direction" uncle Vernon yelled at Harry as he vanished into the darkness.

Harry had not planed to go to the carnival; usually he would try to stay far away from anywhere he knew Dudley was. But right now he did not care Dudley, he didn't even care about Voldemort at this point. The only thing on Harry Potter's mind right now was defying uncle Vernon, and right now that meant going to the carnival. Harry stepped in to the fair, although it was nothing like playing Quidditch or casting spells, it was still pretty impressive to a kid who never been to one before. Harry walked around looking for his cousin, as he passed some of the food carts Harry wished he had some muggle money. If he was in the wizarding world, money would not be a problem. He had plenty of it in the wizard bank Gringotts, but here in the muggle world, it was no use to him. Harry continued to look for Dudley so he could let out his frustration on him. Not paying attention to his surroundings, Harry collided with someone, knocking them both to the ground. "Sorry about that" Harry said as he pulled himself off the ground. Harry walked over to help the girl he knocked down. She was tall, a little taller than Harry with long brown hair "pay attention much?" The girl asked sarcastically. Harry helped the girl back on her feet, then looked away embarrassed. "I was looking for my cousin, and didn't see you" Harry apologized "I truly am sorry." The girl looked at Harry and smiled, "I guess I can forgive you, if you show me around" she said. "I don't really have any money or anything."

"Don't worry, I have plenty to blow through" the girl grabbed Harry by the hand, and pulled him through the carnival, making the choice for him.

"So what's your name?" The girl asked Harry as they stood in line for the ferris wheel. "Harry" he answered "Harry Potter, and you?" "Dawn Summers" he didn't think it possible, but Harry was actually having fun in the muggle world something he thought would never happen. They had just got off the bumper cars, and where standing at the edge of the carnival eating ice cream. "So, how long are you going to be in England?" Harry asked. "I don't know" Dawn answered "I'm living here with my step-dad for now, but I hope I move back to California with my sister soon."

"Why didn't she come with you?" Questioned Harry as he tried learn more about the strange American girl who had essentially kidnapped him, and treated him to the best night he ever in the muggle world. "She's in college and has a really important job she couldn't give up." Dawn and Harry sat there for a moment and said nothing. The silence didn't last for long, "Come on Big D, chunk another one at him" Harry heard coming from the park behind them.

Harry recognized the voice immediately; it was one of the members of Dudley's gang. All summer the delinquents had been terrorizing the neighborhood all summer, beating up anyone who even looked at them wrong. And from the sound of it, they found a new subject to bully. "Looks like I found my cousin" Harry said looking behind him. "Should we go get him?" Dawn asked "I mean you where looking for him before you bumped into me."

"I was just looking for him to blow of some steam on" Harry answered, "besides, I like your company much better than my fat head cousins." Harry and Dawn heard laughter burst behind them "you almost had him that time Big D, give im another" one of Dudley's other friends said. "It sounds like they're having lots of fun back there" Dawn said looking behind her. "At some little kid's expense I would imagine" said Harry looking back towards the park. "Let's go have a little fun of our own, and ruin his." Harry looked at the smirking girl sitting next to him, she had a touch of wickedness to her, and he liked it.

Dawn didn't see how Harry was going to blow off any steam on the large brute in front of her. He was a wide kid, but from his build, it was obvious he was some kind of athlete. Dawn could not guess how Harry could ever give his could ever give his cousin any kind of trouble without ending up flat on his back. Dudley and his goons found a victim older than usual tonight. They where throwing rocks at an old homeless man sleeping under the swings. "Come on Big D, you almost got him that time" said Piers.

"Chunk Another one at him D, I bet you'll get this time" Gordon said.

Dudley picked up a large rock and threw it at the old man, hitting him in the back. The old man stirred a little as Dudley and his friends burst into historical laughter.

"Leave him alone" Harry yelled.

"What are you going to do if I don't" said Dudley?

"You know what I'll do" said Harry.

"run" said Dawn weakly.

"We both know you can't, they'll kick you out" said Dudley.

"Run" said Dawn, louder this time.

"I'm out of here, see you tomorrow big D" said a frightened Piers as he and Gordon ran off.

"DAMNIT RUN" Dawn yelled.

Harry and Dudley turned looked as the old man got to his feet, they where filled with fear as they gazed upon him. The man's ragged cloths where caked with old blood, his wound covered skin was a sickly grayish color, he opened his mouth, reviling his blackened teeth, and his milky eyes where completely dilated. The man let out a growlish roar as he lumbered towards the three teens. They ran, they ran as fast as their legs could carry them. The man was close behind them, although he did not look it, he was very quick and agile. The thing continued to growl as it pursued the teens. The three had finally began to out run the thing behind them. They where so concentrated on running, the did not even notice they had run clear through Magnolia Crescent and into the narrow alleyway where Harry first saw Sirius and was the shortcut between Magnolia Crescent and Wister Walk.

"I have to stop" Said a winded Dudley as he slumped down on the alleyway wall.

"Were almost home, we have to hurry before he catches up" said Harry. "Let's just go, he'll be here soon" said Dawn. Then, Harry wished Dudley had never had stopped. The alleyway suddenly became dark, as if the moon, stars and the street lamps had all suddenly gone out. The night are became chilled, "What's going on, I can't see" Dudley said. "Be quite" Harry hissed as he pulled out his wand, "_Lumos"_ the tip of Harry's wand began to shine, beating back the darkness sounding them. Harry turned around and confirmed his fears. A towering, hooded figure was silently gliding towards them, no feet or face visible beneath it's robes, sucking on the night air as it came along. Harry turned the other way to see if they could make a get away, only to see another hooded figure coming from the other end. Harry raised his wand, ready to fight the Dementors with his patronum spell, when things went from bad to worst. Just as Harry was about cast his spell, he heard a growl from the behind one of the Dementors. The dementors stopped their slow decent on the teens and turned to face the old man. Harry could not believe his eyes, the dementors just hovered there, turned towards the old man, and they almost seemed confused by him. Suddenly, the man's dilated eyes started glowing a burning red. The man nodded at the dementors and slumped back against the wall and watched like a spectator at a Quidditch match. The dementors turned their attention back on Harry, Dawn, and Dudley. One of them reached out at Harry with it's sickly gray hand. Harry looked behind him, the other dementor had reached Dudley, who was shaking now.

"Please no, don't jump, please don't jump I need you here with me" Dawn said curled up on the ground.

The dementor pulled back it's hood, reviling it's hideous mouth.

"_Expecto Patronum!"_

A silvery wisp of vapor shot from the wand, he heard shrill high-pitched laughter in his head as the dementor's scabbed, slimy hands reached out at him. -_concentrate, you just had one of the best night of your life, use it to fight them off.-_

"_EXPECTO PATRONUM!"_

This time the spell worked, an enormous silver stag erupted from the tip of Harry's wand; it caught the dementor in it's antlers and tossed it down the alleyway. The stag charged the creature, it swooped away, bat-like and defeated. "Now the other one" Harry said. The stag turned and charged the other dementor as it was about to give Dudley it's kiss. The thing was caught up in the stag's antlers, and was tossed away to join it's brother. Harry leaned down to check on Dawn and Dudley when he remembered, it wasn't over. Harry looked back at the homeless man, his eyes where no longer glowing, and he was coming towards them arms stretched out. The man let out an unholy moan as he closed in on the teens.

"_STUPEFY!" A jet of red light hit the man in the chest, but he was completely unfazed. Another moan erupted from the man, Harry was out of ideas, and he knew it was over. He had defeated the dementors, but now he was at a lost. All he could do was put him self between the man and Dawn, but Harry knew it would do no good. Just as he was ready to accept his fate, someone attacked the man. The attacker punched the man repeatedly in the face, then threw him down the ally. Harry finally got a good look at their savor. He looked to be in his late twenties, he had blond hair, but Harry could tell it was not natural, he wore a black shirt, black leather pants, and long black leather duster. _

"You alright bit?" The man asked Dawn leaning down near her.

"They made me see it again Spike" said Dawn. "I saw her jump again."

Spike stroked Dawns hair, he then looked at Harry.

"Get them out of here now" said Spike to Harryas he got up to face the homeless man again.

The man rushed Spike, he grabbed his arm and sunk his black teeth in to his arm.

"Get out of here, run now" Spike said as he tried to get the man off his arm.

Harry and the others ran out of the alleyway(actually, Harry had Dudley slumped on his shoulders, and Dawn kind of wobbled out). Just then, Harry's neighbor Mrs. Figg came into view, a clanking shopping bag at her wrist. Harry tried to quickly put his wand away.

"Don't put it away, idiot boy!" Mrs. Figg shrieked. "What if there are more around? Oh, I'm going to _kill _Mundudgus Fletcher!"


	2. Consequences

**Chapter 2: Consequences **

"What?" Said Harry.

"He left!" Said Mrs. Figg, wringing her hands. "I told that fool to keep a keen eye on you, but no, he ups and leaves, going Merlin knows where. I told Dumbledore not to trust this job to that fool, this is bad, oh my this is bad, what where dementors doing in Little Whinging, nothing good can come of this."

"What is going on?" Harry said. "How do you know about dementors?" A look of realization came on Harry's face. She had to be it was the only way she could know. "You're a witch aren't you?" He questioned.

"Not quite" Mrs. Figg answered. "I'm a Squib, can't do a lick of magic, as much as float a pencil. I would be as much help as that fat lump on your shoulder there against a dementor."

"Is that what those floating things are, dementors." Said Dawn.

"And who's this Mundudgus bloke?" Asked Harry.

"Yes they where dementors" Mrs. Figg said, "and Mundudgus is who Dumbledore had keeping an eye on you incase something like this happened. Let's just get out of here before anything else happens." Almost on queue, the group heard a loud _crack_ behind them. An unshaven man with straggly ginger hair, wearing a tattered overcoat appeared out of nowhere.

"S'up Figgy" he said to Mrs. Figg. "What's everyone doing just standin around in the middle of the street?"

"What are we doing standing in middle of the street," said Mrs. Figg "if you had been watching the boy like you where supposed to, you would bloody well know what we where doing in the middle of the bloody street now wouldn't you."

"Sorry 'bout that Figgy," the man said. "I 'ad to see a man 'bout some cauldrons, it was a once in a lifetime business opportunity, I couldn't pass it up."

"You couldn't pass up the opportunity, Mundudgus Fletcher you blasted fool, they where attacked by Dementors and some crazed bloke" Mrs. Figg said pointing at Harry, Dawn, and Dudley.

"Blimey" said Mundudgus "dementors, here" Mundudgus looked around, almost expecting a dementor to fly out and give him the kiss at that very moment. "Someone all' to tell Dumbledore."

"And it better be you, you blasted fool" said Mrs. Figg. In an instant there was another loud _crack _and Mundudgus Fletcher was gone as suddenly as he had arrived. "We should get moving.

They continued on their way, only stopping twice, once when Harry needed to rest before he collapsed from carrying Dudley, and again when Dawn had to vomit.

"I'll walk you to the door" said Mrs. Figg as they turned into Privet Drive. "Of all the things, I never thought I would see dementors here, and you had to fight them of yourself, believe me Harry Potter there will be consequences for tonight."

"What do you mean?" Asked Harry

"The ministry will know you used magic in front of muggles, and on a muggle." Said Mrs. Figg.

"But I had no other choice" said Harry. "And I don't know what that thing was but it was no muggle, it took my cures right in the chest and wasn't even fazed."

"He didn't do anything wrong, he saved us from those things, who knows what would have happened if it wasn't for Harry." Said Dawn.

"I know that dear, but the ministry won't care" said Mrs. Figg. "They have their rules, and will see them enforced before they get any facts. That's why Dumbledore would have to know what happened immediately." Mrs. Figg turned and begin to walk away.

"Where are you going?" Asked Harry

"I have to go home and wait for further instructions" she answered. "Much will have to be done before this night is done."

"Wait, I wanted to ask you" Harry yelled, but it was to late, Mrs. Figg had vanished into the darkness. Harry grunted, Dudley seemed to get heaver with every moment, he didn't know if he would be able to get his cousin to the door of Number, Four Privet Drive without collapsing.

"Let me help" said Dawn; putting Dudley's other arm around her shoulder.

"Thanks" said Harry "I don't know if I could have made another step with this carrying this lump. Harry and Dawn walked up to the front door and rang the bell.

"Oh, that must be Diddy" Harry heard his Aunt Petunia say. "Such a good boy, comes home early even when he's told he doesn't have a curfew." Harry and Dawn let Dudley off their shoulders as the door opened. "Home so soon Diddy" Aunt Petunia said as she opened the door. "OH, my Dudley, what's wrong with mummy's little Diddy Poo? Have you been mugged? VERNON, call the police, I think one of those crazed people we heard about on the news attacked our little Diddles."

Vernon Dursley came rushing to the door, almost knocking his skinny wife to the floor. "What's wrong with you son?" Uncle Vernon asked Dudley as he pulled him into the house "Did one of those crazies try and get you Duds?" Uncle Vernon's eyes shifted from Dudley over to Harry and Dawn as they entered the house and shut the door. "You, I know you had something to do with this. What did you do to him, what did you do to my son?"

"Harry didn't do anything sir" said Dawn. "It was"

"I don't remember asking you anything you little trollop" Uncle Vernon interrupted. "Who are you anyway? Your one of his kind aren't you?"

"She's not" said Harry "I just met her tonight at the carn." Harry stop, he just started to say the one thing he did not need to say at this moment.

"You meet her where?" Asked Uncle Vernon, glaring at Harry hatefully. "Go on boy finish what you where going to say."

"I meet her at the carnival" said Harry.

"I knew it, I knew it" said Uncle Vernon almost shaking with rage. "I told you NOT to go near that carnival didn't I, oh you are going to pay for this one boy. You here me, you shall pay dearly for disobeying me."

"You can't tell me what to do" said Harry "Your not my father."

"I know that" said Uncle Vernon "your worthless father is dead, and not a day goes by that I didn't wish you did die with him fifteen years ago."

Harry Potter did not think he could hate anyone more that he hated his Uncle at that moment. Not Draco Malfoy, Professor Snape, in fact the only person he knew he still hated more was Voldemort. Harry's had went for his wand, Vernon Dursley had went to far this time, and was going to pay for it. Just as Harry was about to raise his wand to hex Vernon to hell and back, a large owl flew into the Dursley's house threw the open kitchen window and dropped a letter near his feet before flying back out into the night air.

Uncle Vernon was lived, "No, No, No; I won't have these bloody owls flying through my house."

Harry slowly picked up the letter and opened it

_Dear Mr. Harry Potter_

_It has come to our attention that on August 2 8: 25 p.m. you cast the Patronum charm in full view of muggles, and the stupefy curse on a muggle, in full view of a muggle. As this is your second offence, you are here by expelled from Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft and Wizardry. You are to stay at your current location; officials from the Ministry Of Magic shall arrive shortly to snap your wand in two._

_Improper Use of Magic Office_

Harry looked at the letter in shock; he was expelled from Hogwarts, the one place he had ever truly been happy, and the one place he knew he belonged. Mrs. Figg was right, there where consequences for what happen tonight, but Harry never dreamed it would be this severe. He had to run he had to get out of there before they could come to snap his wand in two. -I'll live with Sirius, become a fugitive like him- thought Harry.

"What's wrong asked?" Dawn with a look of concern on her face.

"They're coming to take my wand" said Harry "I have get out of here, I have to get to London." Before Dawn could say anything, another owl swooped in through the kitchen window, and crashed onto the Dursley's table.

"Enough with the ruddy owls." Screamed Uncle Vernon

Harry walked over to the old owl and removed the letter attached to its leg.

_Harry, Dumbledore just arrived at the ministry to sort things out, don't leave from the Dursleys, and don't cast anymore spells._

_Author Weasley _

How is Dumbledore going to sort things out- thought Harry. -What if they come before he can do anything. - Just then, another owl flew in and dropped a letter into Harry's hands. The vein in Uncle Vernon's forehead looked as if would lead out and strangle Harry as he opened the third letter.

_Harry, we just hear what happen, Dumbledore is going to sort things out, stay put and don't cast anymore spells._

_Sirius_

"You and you, you will tell me what happen to my son" Uncle Vernon said, seething with anger.

Before Harry or Dawn could answer, there was a knock on the door. Harry's hart dropped, he knew it was the ministry officials coming to destroy his wand, Dumbledore must have been too late. Uncle Vernon walked in to the living room to answer the door; Dawn and Harry slowly followed him, leaving Aunt Petunia and Dudley in the kitchen.

"Who the bloody hell are you?" Uncle Vernon yelled at the man standing at the front door. Harry stepped to the side so he could around his Uncles large frame. The middle aged man at the door did not strike him as someone from the Ministry of Magic, with the glasses and the tweed suit, he reminded Harry as a librarian.

"There's no need to shout" the man said "my name is Rupert Giles, I'm looking for my step-daughter, and one of your neighbors told me they saw her come into this house."

"Here I am Giles" Dawn said "um, sorry."

"Oh, Dawn, thank goodness your safe" said Giles as he pushed past Uncle Vernon and hugged Dawn. "I told you to stay with Spike; you know how dangerous it is for you to be alone right now."

"Don't blame Spike, I read about the carnival in the paper and got him to bring me to it" said Dawn "then I ditched him." A loud scream came from the kitchen, everyone ran to see what happen. Two more owls had flew in threw the open window, and startled Aunt Petunia. Harry walked over to the owls and removed the letters from their legs.

"This one is for you sir" Harry said handing Giles the letter addressed to him.

"So it is" said Giles "that's strange."

Harry opened his letter and read it.

_Dear Mr. Potter_

_In light of new information, your expulsion has been lifted, and you shall be allowed to keep your wand. You are to report to The Ministry of Magic on Thursday, August 12 for a disciplinary hearing where it will be decided what actions will be taken if any._

_Improper Use of Magic Office_

"Well" said Giles; "it seems I am to escort you to London tonight Mr. Potter. That would be you I assume." Giles extended his hand out to Harry.

"Yes sir, I'm Harry Potter." Said Harry as shook Giles's hand.

"Wait one blasted minute" said Uncle Vernon "That boy isn't going anywhere, he disobeyed me and I will see him punished."

"You can't leave Harry hear Giles" said Dawn "that man said horrible thing about Harry's dad, and he called me a trollop."

Giles walked to Uncle Vernon and glared him in the face. "You listen to me horrid little man, a very old friend who I respect very much asked me to take that boy to London, So he will be coming with me, and there's nothing you can do to stop me."

"Is that supposed to be a treat?" Asked Uncle Vernon

"Yes" said Giles coldly as he removed his glasses "I think it bloody well is."

The color drained from Uncle Vernon' s face. "Get you thing, and get out of my house." he said. "Don't ever darken the this house with your presence again."

"Don't worry I won't" said Harry.

"Harry go get you things" said Giles "and you go help him Dawn." Harry and Dawn ran upstairs, returning a few moments latter with Harry's trunk full of his school supplies and robes, they also had Hedwig who had just returned from hunting. They then turned and left Number, Four Privet Drive.

Harry had never seen a car like the on parked in-front of the Dursley's house. It was a black town car, all the windows where covered, standing the car was the blond guy who saved them from the crazy man, smoking a cigarettes.

"Are you ok Spike?" asked Dawn looking at the wound on his arm where he was bitten.

"Come on Bit" said Spike "You know it takes more than a little bite to take me down luv."

Harry's stuff was loaded into the car. Then he and Dawn got into the back street.

"We have to make on make a small detour before we head back to the hotel." Said Giles

"Fine by me Rupert" said Spike "your the boss. The car pulled out on it's way to London, leaving Privet Drive behind. Harry hoped it was the last time he ever had to see this place as long as he lived.


End file.
